


Bagels are love. Bagels are life.

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Bagel
Genre: Based off of Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rly just love bagels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagels are love. Bagels are life.

**Author's Note:**

> BAGELS

I was only 9 years old.

I loved bagels so much. I had dozens of toasters and packs of cream cheese.

I pray to the bagel god every night before bed, thanking him for the life I've been given.

"Bagels are love" I say. "Bagels are life"

My dad hears me and he calls me a crumpet.

I know he's just jealous of my devotion to bagels.

I called him a donut.

He slaps me and sends me to my room so I can't have breakfast.

Im crying now. My tears are butter.

I lay in bed and its really cold

A warmth is moving towards me, and I hear a toaster ding

I feel something brush against me

Its a big ass bagel

I am so happy

The bagel whispers in my ear, "spread some butter on me"

He rolls over to me, with his powerful bagel body, and puts me on my hands and knees.

I'm ready.

I spread my ass cheeks for the bagel.

His doughy self penetrates my butthole

It hurts so much, but I do it for the bagel

I can feel my butt tearing, as more butter pours out of my eyes.

I push against his force.

I want to please this random bagel.

Cream cheese squirts out of him, as he fills my butt with his love.

My dad walks in

The bagel looks him straight in the eye, and whispers "You will not bagelieve what I just did."

The bagel leaves through my window.

Bagels are love. Bagels are life.

 

 


End file.
